1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider of linear guideway, the linear guideway is precision-controlled linear guiding mechanism, which is widely applied to automatic equipments, industrial mechanism, mechanical arms, measuring instruments and electronics.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Many machines are provided with linear guiding mechanism, linear guideway is a linear guiding mechanism. And a slider for conventional linear guideway as shown in FIG. 6, which generally comprises a sliding block 50 and end-cup 80. Retaining plate 60 serves to retain the balls to the sliding block 50, and the retaining plate 60 contacts against an outer side of the balls so as to prevent the disengagement of the balls from the sliding block 50. The retaining plate 60 is fixed to the sliding block 50 by virtue of screws 70, accordingly plural threaded holes 51 should be defined on the sliding block 50 and the retaining plate 60 should be provided with equal numbered through holes 61. And then the screws 70 insert through the through holes 61 of the retaining plate 60 and to be screwed in the threaded holes 51 of the sliding block 50, thus the retaining plate 60 is fixed to the sliding block 50.
The conventional slider uses the screws 70 to fix the retaining plate 60, to make sure the retaining plate 60 is hard enough, the retaining plate 60 is normally metal-made and processed by punching and folding. However, the noise will be caused when the balls roll on the metal-made retaining plate 60, and the service life of the ball will be substantially reduced, furthermore, since the precision reproduction of the punching and folding processes is not good, the forming of the retaining curve surface 62 for retaining balls on the retaining plate 60 is difficult and its precision cannot be controlled easily, it is susceptible to interference. On the other hand, when the sliding block 50 is relatively large, the slenderness ratio of the retaining plate 60 will be too high and resulting in deformation in the middle portion of the retaining plate 60.
Moreover, the conventional sliding block 50 should be additionally provided with a screwing process for forming the threaded holes 51, thereby the production cost is relatively increased. And the screws 70 will probably cause deformation of the retaining plate 60 during assembly, and also it is time-consuming and laborsome to assemble and disassemble the retaining plate 60.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional slider of linear guideway.